l'amour rend stupide
by TsukiKSP
Summary: Stan éprouve depuis bien longtemps des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, Kyle. Lors d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée, celui-ci libère ses pulsions et commet un acte impardonnable.


**Un OS, sur style. Âme sensible s'abstenir ! Scène explicite !**

**Rien de bien original, à part que c'est Stan qui joue le prédateur et pas Cartman. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En train de jouer à la console du salon, Kyle et Stan triturait les touches de leur manette avec rage. Après plusieurs minutes de concentration, Stan brandit les bras en avant et poussa un cri victorieux, tandis que Kyle râla tout en balançant la manette à côté de lui. Stan était plus doué aux jeux vidéos - principalement aux jeux de courses et de stratégies - que son meilleur ami, mais Kyle acceptait facilement sa défaite, même si cela le frustrait quelque peu, et il félicita le gagnant en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule.

Stan aimait lorsque son meilleur ami le touchait, ou le félicitait. Ce genre d'attention lui permettait de croire que, peut-être, Kyle partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui. De l'amour, passionné, destructeur. Ils s'enlaçaient souvent – des accolades virils – et Stan avait failli plusieurs fois poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il hésitait encore à lui déclarer sa flamme, de peur de briser leur amitié et ses illusions.

« Il y a une soirée étudiante à Denver, au [1]Dive Inn je crois. Tu veux y aller ? dit Stan. »

Étudiants depuis peu, les deux meilleurs amis s'étaient inscrit dans la même université, situé à Denver, pour suivre des études de cinéma. Ils sortaient habituellement tous les jeudis soirs, accompagnés parfois d'autres potes, où l'alcool coulait à flot dans leur sang dès minuit. Jamais Stan ne s'était réveillé avec une touffe de cheveux roux familière à ses côtés, mais plutôt avec de jeunes filles plus ou moins belles. Il aimait les filles, et leurs faire l'amour ne le dérangeait pas. Cependant, imaginer coucher avec Kyle l'excitait davantage. Plus d'une occasion de profiter de son état d'ébriété pour le caresser s'était présentée à lui, sans qu'aucune d'entre elle ne fut réalisée.

Kyle ne voyait pas pourquoi il refuserait cette offre. Une soirée comme une autre certainement, avec des filles et de la bière. Il accepta avec joie.

« On part en bagnole ou en bus ?

\- Bagnole, c'est plus classe. Pis si personne ne veut nous héberger, on peut toujours dormir dedans. »

Rentrés chez eux pendant le week-end à South Park, ils possédaient néanmoins un studio de dix-huit m² près de leur faculté. Mais le lieu se trouvait à des kilomètres du bar, l'hébergement restait alors leur seule option.

Kyle acquiesça, impatient d'y être.

* * *

La voiture appartenait au père de Stan, Randy. Une belle Volkswagen Golf à vingt milles euros, impossible de passer à côté sans jeter un coup d'œil admiratif à son propriétaire. Randy éprouvait énormément de fierté pour son véhicule, et personne hormis lui ne pouvait le conduire. Toutefois, Stan, comme tout bon jeune adulte, le prenait sans avertir son paternel. Et ce fut le cas une fois de plus. Son but n'était pas tant de séduire les demoiselles – l'élu de son cœur se situait à l'intérieur – mais surtout d'épater la galerie, afin de montrer que sa famille bénéficiait d'un revenu solide.

Craig avait accepté de les héberger chez lui après la soirée, en échange d'une modique somme. Il ne venait cependant pas à la fête – trop « craignos » selon lui – et restait dans son appartement à surfer sur le net. Stan et Kyle devront se débrouiller pour rentrer sans se perdre (Craig leur avait simplement donné son adresse, qu'ils pourront retrouver grâce au GPS inclus dans leur smartphone).

L'organisateur de cette soirée était Gregory, l'ancien rival de Stan. Depuis la [2]guerre, ils ne s'étaient plus revus, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stan. En revanche, le croiser ne le dérangeait pas, du moment qu'il s'amusait.

Stan devait jouer le rôle de « Sam » cette fois-ci. Habituellement, à cause de sa tendance à se noyer dans l'alcool, Kyle se chargeait de porter le chapeau, mais celui-ci voulait en profiter le plus possible pour une fois, alors son meilleur ami se résigna à subir ce rôle ingrat, et il savait tenir parole.

À peine eurent-ils mis les pieds dans le bar, que Stan commandait à boire et Kyle réservait une table. Stan reconnu Clyde, lui aussi au comptoir, déjà ivre, en compagnie d'une jolie demoiselle blonde – il ne pouvait jamais résister face à des blondes de un mètre quatre-vingts comme celle-ci. Ils s'étaient perdu de vue depuis le lycée, et n'obtenaient de nouvelle que grâce aux réseaux sociaux.

Stan le rejoignit, et le salua. Clyde ne s'attendait pas à voir Marsh dans ces lieux, encore moins seul. Non pas que sa rencontre le déplaisait, mais sa tête ne lui revenait guère, l'air trop prétentieux selon lui. Malgré l'appréhension, ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps, comme si leur amitié existait toujours.

Kyle attendait son meilleur ami, assis sur une chaise en bois, en face d'une petite table ronde, nerveux. Il n'aimait pas rester seul, entouré de tant de personne inconnue. Cela lui laissait une vague impression de « paumé », incapable de se sociabiliser, ou encore d'être la victime d'un râteau. Kyle jetait un coup d'œil toutes les minutes vers le comptoir – caché par la foule – dans l'espoir d'entrapercevoir Stan, les verres à la main.

Stan se sentait vide de l'intérieur, la force d'avouer son amour à Kyle se décuplait dès le dos tourné, cependant elle s'estompait une fois que ce dernier se tenait face à lui. Voir Clyde en train de draguer la blonde l'agaçait, si seulement il possédait autant d'aisance, Kyle aurait peut-être les lèvres collées contre les siennes, ou ailleurs, en ce moment.

Les boissons servies – Kyle prenait toujours du [3]whisky coca avant de choisir un autre alcool plus fort, tandis que Stan avait commandé une bière – il partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

* * *

La musique battait son plein, et plus de la moitié des étudiants étaient ivre mort. Kyle n'arrêtait pas de s'esclaffer, et de draguer tout ce qui bougeait. Il faisait partie de la catégorie de personne à se lâcher complètement dès le 0,5 gramme dépassé. Stan, quant à lui, n'avait pas bu plus de deux verres, puisqu'il prenait le volant ce soir.

Ce soir-là, Stan ne s'amusait pas, même si Gregory n'était pas apparu. Il se contentait de fixer, déprimé, sa bière à moitié vide. La raison de sa baisse de morale restait inexpliquée, aucune raison – à part le peu d'alcool ingéré – ne pouvait justifier son état actuel.

Il surveillait Kyle de loin, histoire de ne pas le perdre de vue. Il parlait à tout le monde, sauf à lui. À croire que l'alcool l'incitait à s'éloigner du minable que Stan représentait.

Cinq heures s'étaient écoulés depuis, et une grande majorité d'invités avaient repris la route – en taxis, ou accompagné d'un « Sam » pour rentrer chez eux. La fête n'allait pas tarder à se finir.

Stan ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé durant une soirée, alors le besoin de réconfort se faisait sentir. Il ne pensait pas à mal. La morale guidait ses pensées, un peu comme Kyle, et l'idée de commettre un viol ou un meurtre ne l'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

La vue d'un Kyle comateux lui brisait le cœur, il n'aimait pas le voir dans un état si loin de ce qu'il était réellement. Un garçon consciencieux, intelligent sans être insupportable. Complètement avachit contre la porte des toilettes, Kyle s'endormait surplace. Stan l'obligea à rester éveiller afin de pouvoir le ramener à la voiture, et le prit par l'épaule.

Aucune mauvaise intention ne l'avait habité depuis le début, comment aurait-il pu prédire la suite ? Kyle soufflait sur sa tempe, et l'embrassait sur sa joue tout en le complimentant. Que devait-il faire ?

Stan n'avait fait qu'écouter ses pulsions.

À peine sorti du bar, il le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Son cœur ne fit qu'un tour, excité par ce baiser passionné. Puisque Kyle se laissait faire – ou plutôt incapable de se défendre – Stan inséra brusquement sa langue, et caressait langoureusement celle de son meilleur ami.

Totalement collé contre son meilleur ami, il cajolait ses joues avec ses mains. Stan donna un coup de bassin, submergé par cette avalanche de désirs sexuels enfin libérés. Il se détacha de Kyle, qui était à moitié conscient, puis le dirigea vers la Golf, garée à quelques mètres du bar.

Stan fit entrer Kyle dans la voiture, et happa de nouveau ses lèvres, tout deux allongés sur la banquette arrière. Il glissa une main sous son T-shirt, et s'amusait à titiller ses tétons. Kyle lâcha un gémissement, puis repoussa Stan d'un geste soudain. Ce dernier, confus, dévisageait son amour avec stupéfaction.

Kyle rit, un rire typique des personnes saouls, et posa ses pieds sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

« J'veux pas baiser, Staaaaaaan. J'veux dormir. »

Il balança brusquement sa tête en arrière, et mima le sommeil en ronflant bruyamment. Stan aurait dû en rester là, accepter le fait que Kyle ne soit pas consentant (même ivre), et rejoindre l'appartement de Craig où ils pourront dessaouler. Au lieu de ça, il se jeta de nouveau sur Kyle et suçota sauvagement son cou.

Kyle, bien que mince, était plus fort que Stan, et en temps normal, il pouvait parvenir sans problème à prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais la force n'avait aucune utilité lorsqu'on était ivre au point de tomber à chaque pas, et Stan profitait de cette état de faiblesse pour avoir l'avantage. Il maintenait fermement les poignées de Kyle, sans que celui-ci ne trouvait le moyen de résister. Le pauvre bougeait inutilement ses jambes, et pestiférait sans conviction sur son meilleur ami.

Stan n'était pas stupide, il savait que violer était mal. Très mal. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas l'impression de commettre quelque chose de grave, au contraire, Kyle ressentait peut-être les mêmes émotions que lui, et jamais il ne saura ce qu'il subissait à cause de son ébriété. Et puis, Kyle avait tenté Stan, c'était sa faute si ce dernier avait cédé à ses pulsions, et s'apprêtait à le prendre. Stan voulait juste oublier cette soirée ratée, en prenant du plaisir avec l'élu de son cœur.

Stan se releva, puis déboutonna rapidement son jean, ainsi que celui de Kyle, avant de le baisser juste au niveau des genoux. Juste au moment où il s'attaqua à son caleçon, Kyle donna un coup de pied sur son menton, et se mouva avec difficulté vers l'avant du véhicule. Il agrippa le levier de vitesse, et le remua frénétiquement, complètement abruti par l'alcool. Stan, légèrement étourdi, baissa finalement le sous-vêtement de Kyle, puis le saisit au niveau du bassin. Il pressa son érection, à moitié cachée sous son slip, entre les fesses de son meilleur ami. Kyle cria, plus surprit par la sensation que par la nature de l'objet, et tenta de se débattre avec plus d'ardeur. Face à son bourreau, ses bras et ses jambes partaient dans tous les sens, incapable de savoir où celui-ci se situait précisément, les sens entièrement embrouillés. Stan peinait à le maîtriser, essayant de maintenir ses jambes, puis ses bras, sans succès. Énervé, il réussit à se coller contre Kyle, lui entrouvrit les fesses, et le pénétra violemment.

La douleur « réveilla » Kyle, qui hurla de toutes ses forces, paralysé par le choc. Il se cramponnait au T-shirt de Stan, les jambes machinalement croisées autour de son bassin. Stan, sans pour autant retirer son engin, ne bougeait pas. L'étroitesse de l'intérieur de son meilleur ami l'excitait furieusement. La tête vide, il commença à mouvoir son bassin, doucement, tout en embrassant sa nuque. Puis il accéléra, emporté par l'ivresse sexuelle.

Kyle tremblait et ses cris perdirent en puissance. Engourdi, sa bouche était grande ouverte, les pupilles contractées. Rien ne traversait son esprit, ou il n'en avait pas conscience. La seule chose qui le maintenait éveillée était cette souffrance insoutenable, constante.

Pénétrer Kyle le rendait complètement fou. Des mois que Stan rêvait de toucher son joli petit cul, de le baiser au point de le noyer sous son liquide blanchâtre. Pas vraiment de le prendre saoul dans la voiture de son père, mais ce n'était qu'un début. Grâce à son crime, Stan pourra trouver la force de lui déclarer sa flamme, et lui mentira sur les événements passés durant cette soirée.

Stan sentait qu'il allait venir, et accéléra ses coups jusqu'à éjaculation. Il poussa un long râle de satisfaction, décéléra, puis s'arrêta. Kyle n'émettait plus un son, comme endormi – il ne l'était pas, bien évidemment. Stan se retira, et s'assit sur le siège, vidé. Kyle s'allongea mollement sur celui-ci, trop fatigué pour faire quoique ce soit.

Stan, enfin remit de son orgasme, commençait à prendre conscience de son acte. Il tenta de se rassurer en se disant que la cuite de son meilleur ami atténuait la gravité du geste (il l'avait tenté, que diable !), que de toute façon il n'en saura rien – personne n'en saura rien – et que cela ne l'empêchera pas de mener une existence paisible.

Il se déplaça à l'avant, vers le côté conducteur, plaça la clé, puis fit vrombir le moteur. Stan jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à l'arrière, dans l'espoir que Kyle ne le regardait pas avec des yeux révulsés, et constata avec soulagement que ce dernier dormait à poings fermés – ou du moins le jugeait-il à cause de ses paupières fermées.

Stan prit son smartphone de sa poche, pour activer le GPS, afin de rentrer sans problème chez Craig, et démarra le voiture.

* * *

Jamais Craig n'aurait dû proposer d'abriter ces deux idiots chez lui. Maintenant, le voilà éveillé dans son lit, à six heures du matin, à attendre cette maudite sonnette retentir. Le stress, provoqué par leur potentielle venue imprévisible, l'empêchait de dormir. De plus, vu l'heure, ses deux invités arriveront probablement ivre mort, en train de vomir leurs tripes tous les trois mètres.

Blasé, Craig se leva et décida de faire passer le temps devant la télé. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour lui, son attente prit fin avant qu'il ne sort de sa chambre, puisque la sonnette s'activait. D'un pas furtif, il déboula immédiatement devant la porte, qu'il ouvrit, et appuya sur un bouton, près de l'interphone. Un bruit strident annonçait le déverrouillage des portes d'en bas, et des pas se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs. Craig apercevait finalement Stan et Kyle, l'un tenant l'autre, épuisés.

« Eh bien, vous vous êtes bien déchirés la gueule, je vois, dit Craig sur un ton sarcastique, vous voulez encore boire un coup ou ça ira ?

\- Ça ira, répondit Stan, froidement.

\- T'as pas intérêt de dégueulasser mon apart', connard. »

Stan ne répondit pas et entra. Craig leur montra les toilettes, que Kyle utilisa illico. Il avait déjà vomit dans la voiture, sous les yeux impuissants de Stan, et sur le perron menant à l'immeuble. Craig avait déjà préparé leur canapé-lit, au salon – il n'allait pas non plus leurs prêter sa chambre – et le présenta à Stan, qui s'y allongea de tout son saoul. Craig retourna dans sa grotte, délaissant ses invités au profit du sommeil.

Stan n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir près de son meilleur ami, après ce qu'il lui avait fait, et Kyle serait incapable de tenir plus de trois minutes sans dégueuler sur lui. Il se leva, pour aller vérifier l'état de celui-ci, toujours dans les toilettes. La porte grande ouverte, Kyle gisait inconscient, la tête dans la cuvette. Stan haussa les épaules, le laissa tel qu'il était, et retourna dans son lit.

La culpabilité le rongeait de l'intérieur, l'empêchant de se reposer. Stan était terrifié à l'idée de perdre l'élu de son cœur – pourtant, il ne le méritait pas. Kyle ne le pardonnerai pour rien au monde, d'ailleurs, qui trouverait la force d'excuser son bourreau ? Stan s'obligea de ne plus y penser, en vain. Même ivre, le pauvre avait souffert le martyr.

Stan était coupable, et il devait en payer le prix.

* * *

La nuit fut longue pour Stan, qui s'en voulait terriblement pour son acte immoral. À dix heures, Craig rejoignit Stan, non pas pour s'assurer de son bien-être, mais pour regarder la télévision. Il alluma l'écran, et s'assit sur le canapé-lit en poussant son invité sur le côté. Indigné, Stan dit :

« Et la politesse, tu connais ?

\- J'ai accepté de vous héberger, toi et ton copain. J'ai fermé ma gueule quand Kyle a vomit toute la nuit, et je me suis levé beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude, pour éviter de vous réveiller. Alors, oui, je crois que je connais la politesse. »

Stan ne rajouta rien, gêné. Il partit voir Kyle, qui était couché sur le côté, encore dans les toilettes, dormant profondément. Il retourna voir Craig, déboussolé.

Trois heures plus tard, Kyle émergea de son sommeil, accompagné d'un terrible mal au crâne. Il gémit, puis essaya de se relever. Dos au mur, Kyle regarda son environnement : tapisserie beige, plafond blanc et un trône souillé par un liquide puant et jaune. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, et découvrit ce même liquide répugnant sur ses doigts, et sur son T-shirt. Écœuré, il peina à se mettre debout, et tituba jusqu'à atteindre le salon. Stan et Craig étaient en train de jouer à la console, et lorsqu'ils aperçurent Kyle dans un sale état, Craig l'emmena directement à la salle de bain.

Une heure passée, un cri effroyable provenant de ladite salle de bain retentit dans tout l'appartement. Alerté, Craig et Stan foncèrent vers l'origine du bruit, toquèrent violemment sur la porte – Kyle l'avait fermé de l'intérieur – et l'appelèrent. Kyle, conscient de son indiscrétion, tenta de les rassurer :

« Ouah ! C'est rien, les mecs ! Juste, je veux te parler, Stan »

Stan déglutit, le moment était venu. Kyle ouvrit la porte, l'air propre et torse nu, et fit signe à son meilleur ami d'entrer. Craig le toisa, certain que ces deux-là avaient commit une faute grave, puis poussa Stan à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Stan se permit un commentaire :

« Violent, le mec. »

La terreur se lisait dans le regard de Kyle, pas totalement remis de sa cuite, comme s'il avait deviné l'horreur sans nom que lui avait fait Stan.

« Il s'est passé quoi, hier soir ?

Stan ne savait quoi répondre. Il parvenait rarement à mentir à son meilleur ami – si ce n'est jamais, et ce dernier devinait facilement s'il mentait ou non. Stan hésita :

« Euh... Rien, pourquoi ?

\- Dis pas de la merde, vieux. J'ai retrouvé du sperme dans mon cul. »

La vérité arrivait à grand pas, prête à éclater au grand jour. Stan se tétanisa surplace, les prétextes fuyaient dans sa tête, tels des mouches cherchant précipitamment la sortie. Kyle insista :

« J'ai fais quoi, Stan, putain ! »

Le fait d'avoir couché avec un homme ne le dérangeait pas, c'était surtout d'avoir été dominé par celui-ci qui le titillait. Sa fierté masculine en prenait un coup, mais elle ne résistera pas s'il apprenait la vérité. Stan n'arrivait plus à parler, la bouche ouverte inutilement. Il voulait avouer son crime, ou du moins, atténuer le drame pour calmer sa conscience. L'idée de trouver une excuse s'était envolée, sa tête fonctionnait au ralenti

« Je... Euh... En fait, c'est... »

Il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. La stupidité de son geste le frappait au visage, il se retrouvait prit au piège. Kyle crût comprendre où Stan voulait en venir.

« Quoi ? On a couché ensemble ? »

Sa voix était étranglée, craignant que ses craintes soient confirmées. Stan sentait la panique monter en lui, la vérité attendait sur le bout de sa langue, impatiente.

« Je... Kyle, je... »

Machinalement, Stan embrassa Kyle. Surprit, Kyle se laissa faire, puis interrompit le baiser.

« Putain mais tu me fais quoi, là ?! »

Il devait l'avouer. Stan ravala sa salive, reprit son souffle puis se jeta à l'eau :

« Je suis amoureux de toi. Hier soir, je... Enfin, on était ivre et donc... »

Mensonge. Seul Kyle était saoul, pas Stan, et il le savait parfaitement. Kyle le voyait dans ses yeux.

« Attends, tu quoi ? »

Kyle ne s'attendait absolument pas à apprendre l'homosexualité de son meilleur ami, surtout d'une telle façon. Il haussa le ton :

« T'es amoureux de moi ? Et tu m'as baisé ? »

Stan acquiesça timidement. Violer était le terme exact. Un long silence s'installa entre eux, empli de honte. Kyle se rapprochait de la terrible réalité.

« T'es pas sérieux ? Tu devais pas te bourrer la gueule, vieux. Je t'ai vu, t'avais pris que deux ou trois bières. Tu pouvais pas être aussi pété que moi. »

Le mutisme de Stan confirma ses dires. Il continua :

« Je t'ai dragué ou t'as profité de mon état ? Je me débattais ? »

Stan restait silencieux. Kyle, furieux, secoua son meilleur ami, et le pria de lui répondre.

« Un peu des trois. »

Kyle avait l'impression d'être prit pour un con, et lui donna un coup de poing au visage.

« Dis-moi la vérité, bordel de merde !

\- Je suis désolé, Kyle »

Stan avait craqué, et larmoyait. Il n'a jamais voulu lui faire du mal, tout ce qu'il désirait était de conquérir son cœur. Cela ne suffit pas calmer Kyle, qui le frappa de toutes ses forces au ventre. Stan se plia en deux suite au coup, et s'agenouilla à terre.

Kyle avait comprit, il l'avait violé – ou du moins profité de lui. Il éprouvait une haine infinie envers ce monstre qu'il prenait pour son meilleur ami, un écœurement sans nom, doublé d'une rage folle de s'être fait avoir. Hors de lui, il agrippa férocement le col de Stan, et le plaqua contre la porte avec une telle violence qu'elle vibra.

« C'est comme ça que tu montres tes sentiments ? En profitant de la faiblesse des gens ? Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça à tes meufs ?! POURQUOI À MOI, CONNARD ! »

Kyle pleurait de rage, et tremblotait légèrement. Il ne comprenait plus Stan, pourquoi l'avait-il fait ? Comment avait-il pu trahir leur amitié ? Celui-ci pleurait également, de honte. Il priait pour que Kyle l'achevait, des personnes comme lui ne pouvaient vivre dans ce monde.

« Tue-moi, Kyle. »

Ce dernier serra son emprise sur son cou, mais pas au point de l'étrangler. Prendre sa vie ne lui permettra pas de récupérer son honneur. Il finit par le libérer, le poussa hors de son chemin, et sortit de la salle de bain.

Stan se recroquevilla sur lui-même, détruit par la culpabilité. Craig, qui avait tout entendu, le fixait sans arrière pensée. Son casier n'était pas vide, et il le comprenait plus qu'il ne le devrait.

« Je savais que t'avais du mal avec les sentiments, mais à ce point là, ça craint. Va le récupérer avant que tu finisses écrasé sous un camion. »

Stan dévisagea Craig, sans conviction, puis se releva et suivit son conseil. L'erreur semblait irréparable, mais autant essayer avant d'en finir. Kyle avait quitté l'appartement (il avait prit au passage un des pull de Craig), et commençait à s'éloigner de l'immeuble. Stan parvint cependant à le rattraper, et le retint par l'épaule. Kyle se retourna vivement, prêt à se défendre.

« Kyle, écoute, je...

Il l'interrompit.

\- Casse-toi, Stan. Sérieusement, je veux plus te voir. M'oblige pas à te défigurer. »

Son ton était glacial. Bien que Stan savait que son meilleur ami mettrait ses menaces à exécution, il insista :

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai profité de toi. T'étais bourré à mort, et j'en ai profité. J'ai écouté mes pulsions, et je t'ai fais du mal, vieux. J'ai pas d'excuse, je suis juste un gros connard. Mais je t'aime à mort, ça c'est sûr. Frappe-moi, fais moi subir ce que tu veux, mais ne mets pas fin à notre amitié. Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis fou de toi, au point de me pendre si tu me le demandais.

\- OK, alors fais le. Pends toi, mec. »

Sur ce, Kyle s'en alla. Stan ne renonça pas pour autant, et se mit en travers de son chemin.

« Je t'aime, Kyle.

\- Ça va faire combien de temps que tu veux me baiser ?

Stan hésita, prit de court par la question.

\- Depuis un ou deux ans. Mais jamais ça m'est venu à l'esprit de te faire des trucs sans ton accord, vieux !

\- Pourtant, tu l'as fait, connard. C'est trop tard, je peux pas te le pardonner. Juste, contente toi de m'oublier.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

Kyle fronça les sourcils, agacé par son entêtement, et le bouscula. Stan recula sous le coup, puis l'enlaça. Son meilleur ami, confus, l'empoigna fermement par les épaules, et s'exclama :

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, mec ?

\- Toi. Je peux pas vivre sans toi, défonce moi, mais ne me laisse pas. »

Stan serra son emprise, la tête dans son cou. Au lieu de le repousser, Kyle se laissait faire. Stan était et restait l'être le plus cher à son cœur, et il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Sa naïveté égalait sa gentillesse, ce qui ne justifiait guère son crime cependant. La perte de Stan serait fatale, et puis, Kyle était un homme, pas une femme. Le viol masculin ne représentait pas une grande importance dans les mœurs, comme s'il était impensable de s'attaquer au sexe fort, capable soit-disant de se défendre seul. Kyle doutait, devait-il pardonner son meilleur ami, ou couper définitivement leur lien ? Il se sentait pourtant désiré, une sensation rarement éprouvée. Au fond, savoir que Stan l'aimait l'émoustillait. Il ne voulait pas en finir.

« Je te déteste, Stan. Mais vraiment, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment. »

Le dénommé le fixait, angoissé. Kyle lui adressa un faible sourire, et frotta son nez contre le sien.

« T'inquiètes, on se reverra demain, OK ? »

Stan accepta, rassuré que Kyle le pardonne. Un soulagement immense s'empara de son être, tout finissait bien. Il se détacha de son meilleur ami, contre son grès, et le regarda partir, toujours meurtri par la culpabilité.

* * *

[1] Le Dive Inn est un dive bar à denver. Les dive bar sont des « bars de quartiers » qui ont une sale réputation.

[2] voir le film SP

[3] Whisky coca, the best boisson ever ! XD

**On peut organiser des soirée étudiante dans des bars, ça doit se faire également en Amérique.**

**Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit, bizarre surtout la fin. Mais je l'ai quand même publié. En fait, j'ai eu un ras-le-bol, et j'ai voulu la finir vite fait bien fait. Je crois que je vais la supprimer. **


End file.
